The Key
by K. Dafs
Summary: When walking to the Malt Shop, Daphne is attacked and becomes pregnant. Fred and the rest of Mystery Inc. are soon hot on the trail of her attacker to bring him to justice. There is some violence and content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo  
  
The streets were dark and cold like a bad omen. Daphne shivered and hugged herself wishing for a warm jacket. Rain started to pitter patter on the sidewalks, and she quickened her steps. She covered her hair with her hands, careful not to get it messy. The rest of Mystery Inc. were already at the Malt Shop, which was where she was headed. Daphne rubbed her legs, which were sore and exhausted from her ballet class. She scolded herself for not talking her purple car. Fred was probably going to lecture her about all the dangers that could befall her when he found out she was walking all alone in the dark. The woman stepped hesitantly into Anegerd Alley. It was known for being a hotspot for crime, but it was the only way to the Malt Shop. They never had any trouble when they were driving, and Daphne walked quickly onwards. There were stacks of old boxes piled up on the side of the sidewalk. A few rusty cans were scattered on the floor. Daphne shivered again nervously.  
  
A man with a ski mask on hid behind a pile of the boxes, and watched the redheaded woman approach him. He rubbed his hands together in delight and continued to watch. In his pocket he had a napkin that he could muffle her screams with. She was almost to him now, just a few more steps and she was in reach.  
  
Daphne continued her walk, glancing around the alley as she walked. Her eyes were fearful and she tried not to show it. She felt someone grab her legs and before she could do anything she was down on her back. He had her hands and legs pinned down as he pulled down her underpants and lifted up her skirt. The man tore down his pants and he smelled of thick aftershave. Daphne was terrified but she was powerless against the man, and while she struggled with all her might, she knew she wouldn't be able to escape. The redhead screamed as loud as she could, but there was no answer. Then the man shoved a damp piece of cloth on her mouth gagging her, and the drugs in which the cloth was soaked in made her unconscious.  
  
At the malt shop, loud cheerful music was playing. It had been ages since Mystery Inc. had been there. They usually hung out at the Mystery Inc. headquarters, which was also where they lived. There were people dancing and choosing music on the jukebox. Fred looked at his watch anxiously. Shaggy and Scooby were chugging down yet another shake, while Velma was also glancing at the clock.  
  
"Daphne was supposed to be here an hour ago. I called her cell phone and no one picked up!" worried Fred. He tried dialing her number again.  
  
"Do you think she's hurt?" asked Velma anxiously.  
  
"I don't know, but we should go find her. It's getting late,"  
  
Scooby and Shaggy ordered ten shakes to go, and they all piled into the Mystery Machine. "We should circle around here. Maybe she stopped somewhere to have a rest," suggested Velma.  
  
"I hope she's okay," answered Fred. He took the drivers wheel and drove up and down the streets nearest to the Malt Shop.  
  
Daphne's eyes started to open as she lay on the moist sidewalk, but her head hurt too much so she tried closing them again. The rest of her body was aching and the air was freezing.  
  
After circling the block a few times, Daphne was still no where to be seen. Fred's knuckles were white from clenching the wheel too hard. He was now sure that his girlfriend was in a horrible situation. 'What if she's hurt and lying on the street somewhere' he thought. The blonde kept his eyes peeled on the road hoping to see Daphne.  
  
"Do you suppose she went down Anegard alley?" Velma suggested. Shaggy and Scooby Doo both shook in fright. They slurped down the last drops of their shakes for courage.  
  
"Walking down Anegard alley in the night? That's like spooky man" Shaggy cried hugging Scooby Doo. Fred swerved the van and headed towards Anegard alley. Even though they were in the van, Anegard alley was spooky enough to send chills down their spines. Fred just barely missed running over a rusted old can. Up on the sidewalk ahead, Fred could see a figure lying on the ground. As they approached the figure, they could see that it was a redheaded woman. Fred stopped the car and got out with the Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma following him.  
  
"Jinkies," cried Velma covering her mouth in shock. Scooby Doo and Shaggy were both quaking in the background, knocking their knees in fright.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Fred, as he approached the redhead. He sank down and crouched next to her. Her underpants and stockings had been pulled down to her feet and her dress yanked up. She was barely conscious, and looked as if she was in agony. Fred gently rested his hand on his girlfriend's neck to feel for a pulse. There was a pulse, and she was breathing too.  
  
"Daphne, can you hear me?" asked Fred. Daphne managed a small groan which sounded more like a whimper. There was a strange key on the ground. Fred stuffed it in his pocket. He carefully picked up the redhead and placed her in the van. Her eyes opened again and she whimpered in agony. Fred drove as quickly as he could to the hospital. 'I'll get whoever did this to her!' he swore. Scooby Doo wasn't exactly sure what happened, but he knew Daphne was hurt. Velma wasn't sure what to do as she couldn't believe that her best friend had been raped.  
  
The hospital was white and bleak. Daphne was soon taken to the emergency room, and after Fred explained what had happened, they performed a rape kit too. The nurse changed her into a hospital gown and told them that her clothes would be great evidence.  
  
"She'll be okay in the morning. Someone drugged her and she has a couple of bruises and wounds," the doctor explained to the rest of the gang. They were sitting on the orange plastic chairs trying to keep calm.  
  
"I guess we'll be spending the night here then," announced Fred. They tried to find comfortable positions on the hard chairs to sleep. Fred sat on a plastic chair trying to sleep. Scooby Doo was lying on the ground. Shaggy sat on another chair and Velma leaned on him. The four of them weren't able to get any rest at all.  
  
Morning came slowly, and they weren't able to sleep a wink. Fred couldn't stop thinking about his girlfriend. 'Who was the man that raped her?' He was going to find out for sure, and make sure that he was brought to justice. Velma was also extremely worried. She worked very hard to convince herself that Daphne was fine and didn't catch any dangerous disease. Morning came slowly, and they weren't able to sleep a wink.  
  
"Hey, you're still here," commented the doctor, when he saw them. "She's conscious now. You can go see her." They walked into the room with the doctor following behind them carrying a stack of files. Seeing her friends, Daphne sat up in her bed. She was feeling a lot better, and looked gorgeous even in a hospital gown.  
  
"Daphne, are you alright?" asked Fred concernedly. He sat down next to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm feeling better," she answered.  
  
"Raphne," cried Scooby as he saw her and he smiled, if a dog can smile.  
  
"That was like really scary!" added Shaggy standing next to the dog.  
  
"Do you remember the attack very well?" inquired Velma. She sat down on the other side of Daphne. Remembering the attack, Daphne shuddered, and Fred held on to her tighter.  
  
"I remember that I was walking to the Malt Shop and I went down Anegard alley. All of a sudden, a guy grabbed me and pushed me to the floor. He had pinned down the floor, and he started to rape me. As I screamed he shoved the cloth into my mouth and I was unconscious. The next thing I now, he was gone, and I was lying on the floor," she explained in one breath.  
  
"Did you recognize your attacker?" asked Velma.  
  
"He had a ski mask on so I couldn't recognize him. I don't even know if it's someone I know. All I remember is that he smelled of thick aftershave," Daphne answered playing with the blankets with her left hand.  
  
"We'll find out who did this to you," vowed Fred as he squeezed her right hand reassuringly. "I found this key next to you." He showed the gang the strange key.  
  
"Excuse me, may I interrupt?" spoke up the doctor. The gang motioned for him to go on. "I have some news for you. From the tests we have performed Daphne is free from any STDs." They all heaved a sigh of relief. "But I also have another piece of news," interrupted the doctor. "Daphne is also pregnant." Daphne gasped and so did the others. "It is up to you whether you keep the child. I will leave now to give you your privacy." With that, the doctor left the room. "Raphne?" asked Scooby very confused.  
  
Daphne was still in a state of shock, and she clutched to Fred. Fred continued to stroke her hair.  
  
"So are you going to keep the child?" questioned Velma. Daphne didn't answer and. Mystery Inc. sat not knowing what to say or what do.  
  
The next day Daphne with the rest of Mystery Inc. was back at their headquarters. Daphne was in her room along with Fred. Scooby was in the living room trying to find Scooby Snacks to calm his nerves. Velma was researching on how she could better help her friend and Shaggy followed her to their research room to assist her. Velma went to her computer first and did a search. A couple of sites came up and she started to read them, while Shaggy was reading over her shoulder trying to be helpful.  
  
"It says that victims often have a hard time trusting men afterwards," Velma exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think Daphne is having a hard time trusting Fred," replied Shaggy.  
  
"Yeah, but that's Fred. What if her trust for males apart from Fred has been torn forever? The attack must have had a psychological effect on her," Velma continued.  
  
"Velma, like we don't even know how she's feeling. We're just jumping to conclusions here," Shaggy said, edging closer to Velma.  
  
"You're right. I just don't know what to think, you know. I never expected someone I know to have to go through this, especially not my best friend," Velma exclaimed, moving closer to Shaggy herself.  
  
In Daphne's bedroom, Daphne and Fred sat on the bed. The redhead leaned on Fred, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest. Fred hid his face in her hair, wishing that he could help her in some way.  
  
"I want to keep the child," she said slowly. "But I can't help thinking about all the things in the way. I mean I don't even have the time to raise this child. We can't take it along when we're solving mysteries. But I want to have the child. I really do," she rambled. Fred pushed a lock of her hair away from her face.  
  
"I'll help you raise the child if you want me to," he offered.  
  
"Thanks Freddie," she said graciously. "I'm glad you support my decision." Helping her up, they went down stairs to join the rest of the gang. Velma was done researching and was also waiting in the living room. Shaggy and Velma were sitting on one coach, while Scooby Doo was crouched on the floor.  
  
"I want to keep the child, but I'm worried that I won't have time to take care of it," announced Daphne, after she sat down on her purple sofa. Fred sat down next to her.  
  
"We could like take turns baby sitting for you," answered Shaggy.  
  
"Reah," added Scooby.  
  
"That's a good idea," agreed Velma. Daphne smiled feeling a lot happier. She was lucky to have so much support because not everyone had that privilege.  
  
"I still want to find out who was your attacker though," said Fred. "We'll solve this mystery. I know it," said Fred firmly. Daphne looked at him, warningly.  
  
"Fred, you have to promise me with thing," said Daphne.  
  
"What do you want me to promise, Daph" The blonde man looked at her, perplexed.  
  
"Promise me that you aren't going to do something stupid. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Alright Daph, I promise." Fred still wanted to beat the man up for all the pain he had done to Daphne, but agreed not to. He saw Daphne's hazel eyes staring intently at him.  
  
"I mean it Daph, I promise! But I still want the man to get what he deserves," he complained. Shaggy patted him on the back.  
  
"He will, Fred. Don't worry! Daphne just doesn't want you to get violent, and then get hurt," Shaggy added.  
  
"Our only clue to the identity of the man is this key," explained Velma.  
  
"But we don't even know what it unlocks," said Daphne. 


End file.
